


From Eden

by wadingpool



Series: Stories from Amnesty Lodge [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Asian Character(s), Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Headcanon, Korean Dani, Memories, Minor Character Death, Nepalese Jake Coolice, Origin Story, Yeti Jake Coolice, everyone except dani and aubrey are mentioned, girls loving each other, soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadingpool/pseuds/wadingpool
Summary: Babe, there's something tragic about youSomething so magic about youDon't you agree?





	From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Danbrey and I needed to change that immediately. I also needed more content on Dani in general so here is this!
> 
> Send me ideas on tumblr @carnivalhueso!!!

Aubrey leaned against her chest, relaxed. It was a quiet time. Dani absolutely loved moments like this.

Dani's hair was still damp, having just washed it after dying it back to blonde. Her roots had been a bit too much for her, even with her current aesthetic. The wet strands stuck to her back uncomfortably but she let it go, too focused on the woman currently on her lap, gesturing with her hands as she spoke. Not for the first did Dani realize that she would do anything for Aubrey Little, consequences be damned. She could lay here with her, playing with her hair, kissing her, cherishing her, and it would never grow old.

She remembered back when Aubrey had confessed and they had had a long conversation about their histories.

Aubrey mentioned the house fire, Dani mentioned what little she remembered of Sylvain. Aubrey waxed the best tales of her parents, hands doing the nervous tick of hers at the thought of them. Dani had balled her fist up as she recounted the life she carried on Earth after crossing at a young age, having stuck with Barclay throughout.

She noticed Aubrey had slowly drifted off, breath deepened and a small smile of satisfaction gracing her lips. Dani felt her heart melt, a grin splitting her face.

She went back to her thoughts. She couldn't quite remember he parents. She remembered she had been left alone in the woods after something went wrong and Barclay had happened to be in the area. He had immediately picked her up and since then, she'd stuck with him.

Then they had found Jake. Even though he was a yeti, he was still a baby by Sylph standards, and the cold would have surely killed him had he stayed longer. Barclay had been the one to find him, crying out and shivering furiously.

As they grew, Dani considered Jake as a little brother. She considered Barclay a father figure and once they met Mama, well enough to say she fit the name. She remembers the original pine guard, how she had been allowed to sit in to the meetings, how Barclay would let Jake and her sit in to learn about Sylvain and how Mama taught them how to fight and how Indrid used to let them braid his hair. How the Mike would let them read the folders and information they had on the abominations and Thacker would teach them snowboarding, especially once Jake had grown older and had been naturally drawn to it.

She also remembered when Mike died and Thacker went missing and Indrid, who couldn't bare the failures he carried and ran off, and the rest of the Pine Guard fell apart. Dani remembers how the bags under Mama's eyes grew darker and the nights that Barclay just couldn't sleep. There had been little hope at that time.

But...

 _But now it's different_ , Dani thought, looking at Aubrey light dozing. A swell of love and hope and trust swelled in her chest and not for the first time she realizes how head-over-heels in love she was.

She trusted Aubrey, Ned, and Duck. They were good people and if anyone could help, it would be them.

She looked down at Aubrey, then leaned down and kissed her forehead, smiling as Aubrey woke up slowly, groaning a bit before cracking open her eyes and staring at her with the softest emotion Dani has ever had anyone look at her with. Despite having dated a while, her cheeks burned and her smile grew larger and she let out a few chuckles. Aubrey laughed in return and then stretched up before gently kissing her.

Yeah, Dani had good feelings about this.


End file.
